ENTREGA TOTAL
by PknaPcosa
Summary: ONE-SHOT *** La tan esperada noche de bodas de Edward y Bella contada desde el punto de vista de él **** ADVERTENCIA: Spoilers Breaking Dawn


**ADVERTENCIA:** si no has leido Breaking Dawn, y no te gustan los spoilers, abstente de seguir leyendo

* * *

**ENTREGA TOTAL**

Salí de la casa para permitirle a mi ahora esposa tener su minuto humano, con paso excesivamente lento, incluso si fuera humano, me dirigí hasta la playa mientras trataba de controlar mis nervios, porque si he de reconocer algo es que me encontraba sumamente nervioso. Amaba a Bella con todo mi ser, y no había nada que ella me hubiese pedido que no me desviviera por darle, sin embargo estaba a punto de cumplirle su más grande deseo antes de que perdiera su humanidad, y si he de ser sincero, yo también lo deseaba, aun así también sabía que esto significaba el peligro más grande al que pudiera someterla, el solo hecho de pensar en que no pudiera contralarme y acabara con su vida, me hacía sentir un pavor inimaginable, tan grande que no podía compararlo con nada, ni siquiera con aquella ocasión en que la creí muerta.

Llegué a la orilla de la playa y comencé a despojarme de mi ropa, para después adentrarme en el mar y nadar un rato esperando que el agua tibia me relajara un poco y me ayudara a ordenar mis ideas, una parte de mi, la parte más egoísta, deseaba hacer el amor con Bella, tenerla entre mis brazos, saciarme de ella y hacerla mía, más de lo que ya era; pero la otra parte, la más racional, me ordenaba que detuviera toda esta locura, ni todo el amor y el deseo que pudiera sentir mi esposa valdría tanto como para arriesgar su vida.

Sin embargo tenía que mantener mi palabra, después de todo Bella ya había cumplido con su parte del trato, había aceptado casarse conmigo aun a pesar de su fobia al matrimonio y ahora era mi turno de cumplir mi promesa, después de todo solo habíamos dicho que lo intentaríamos y esperaba que mi autocontrol fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr darle a Bella la noche de bodas que tanto soñaba y se merecía.

Permanecí un rato mas inmóvil, mirando a la luna, con el agua hasta mi cintura… cuando percibí ese exquisito aroma que me embriagaba, unos segundos después escuché los suaves pasos de Bella sobre la arena para después entrar al agua, permanecí inmóvil en mi lugar, conteniendo el deseo de girarme a observarla, podía escuchar que su corazón latía de manera desenfrenada y su esencia se iba intensificando, lo cual me confirmó que se encontraba cada vez más cerca, entonces sentí una cálida mano posarse sobre la mía que descansaba sobre el agua.

_**- Hermosa **_– me dijo, deteniéndose a mi lado y viendo también hacia la luna.

_**- Está bien**_ – le respondí de manera casual, al tiempo que me giraba a mirarla y entonces me encontré con la más hermosa de las visiones.

Bella se encontraba desnuda a mi lado, con nada más que su cabello cayéndole por los lados cubriendo sus tentadores pechos. Su figura era perfecta y su pálida piel parecía adquirir una tonalidad nacarada a la luz de la luna. En ese momento el deseo que me embargó fue tan grande que no podía compararse con nada más, ni siquiera con aquel que sentí por ella aquella vez que percibí por primera vez su aroma en la clase de biología.

Giré mi mano para enlazarla con la suya y sumergirla dentro del agua, después sin perder el contacto visual agregué:

_**- Pero yo no usaría la palabra hermosa**_ – al ver que al parecer Bella no entendía a que me refería añadí – _**no comparándola contigo**_

Bella me sonrió de una forma angelical y llevó su mano libre hasta mi pecho, colocándola justo en mi corazón, el cual si aun latiera ahora estaría desbocado. Su cálido contacto me hizo estremecer y mi respiración, a pesar de no serme necesaria, se comenzó a agitar.

Nunca, en los casi cien años que han pasado desde mi conversión añoré tanto el poder ser humano como en estos momentos, deseaba tomar a mi esposa en mis brazos, besarla y recorrer su cuerpo desesperadamente hasta perderme en el, sin la necesidad de tener que controlarme.

_**-Te prometí que lo intentaríamos**_ – le dije en un susurro, lleno de tensión a causa del miedo que me provocaba lastimarla – _**si…… si hago algo mal, si te lastimo, me debes decir inmediatamente**_

Ella asintió de manera solemne sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, y acto seguido acortó la poca distancia que había entre nosotros para recostar su cabeza en mi pecho. Podía sentir la calidez que desprendía de su cuerpo así como el alocado latido de su corazón.

_**-No tengas miedo**_ – murmuró – _**ambos nos pertenecemos**_ – hablaba con total convicción, pero estoy seguro que estaba tan nerviosa como yo.

Sus palabras, llenas de razón, ayudaron a tranquilizarme. El momento era perfecto, la luna, el mar y las estrellas eran testigos del amor que ambos nos profesábamos, y entonces la rodeé con mis brazos, como un símbolo de que nunca quería apartarme de ella

_**- Para siempre**_ – coincidí

Nos sumergimos lentamente en la profundidad del mar, aunque solo fue por un instante muy breve. Por mi no hubiera habido problema alguno en permanecer eternamente debajo del agua con el cuerpo de Bella abrazado al mío, sin embargo mi esposa aun necesitaba respirar, por lo que antes de que sus pulmones reclamaran por oxigeno emergí del agua llevándola conmigo.

Su cabello se había pegado a su cuerpo de manera desordenada, dándole el aspecto de una sirena recién surgida de la Atlántida. Llevé una de mis manos hasta su rostro para quitar el cabello que tenia pegado en él, y aproveché el contacto para regalarle una caricia. Poco a poco acerqué mis labios a los suyos y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de ternura que poco a poco fue tornándose más apasionado. Mi boca abandonó la suya para permitirle respirar, mas no por eso 

perdí contacto con su piel, sino que me permití recorrer su mentón, su garganta, su cuello antes de volver a ascender y apoderarme nuevamente de sus labios.

Sin querer esperar más, la alcé en brazos y en menos de un segundo ya estábamos en la habitación. Con suma delicadeza la coloqué en el suelo y entonces pude apreciar en todo su esplendor la belleza de su cuerpo desnudo. Era aun más hermoso de lo que pude haber imaginado nunca y realmente estaba agradecido de no tener que envolverla en una manta evitar congelarla, debido a las altas temperaturas del lugar.

Me di cuenta de que me quede admirándola más de lo necesario, cuando sus mejillas empezaron a adquirir un color rosa y bajó la vista, mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban aun más. Tomé su mentón entre mis dedos y la obligué a mirarme

_**- ¿Recuerdas que acabo de decirte que eres hermosa?**_ – ella solo asintió – _**pues ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado**_ – me miró con desconcierto y antes de darle tiempo a deprimirse me apresuré a agregar – _**el calificativo "hermosa" no alcanza a describir lo maravillosamente espectacular que eres.**_

Bella se ruborizo salvajemente y antes de que pudiera responder algo volví a apoderarme de sus labios y comencé a recorrer su cuerpo desnudo teniendo mucho cuidado de no ejercer demasiada presión. El calor de su cuerpo se acrecentó aun más con la pasión que comenzó a surgir en ella, subió sus manos hasta mi cuello e intensificó el beso hasta hacerlo demasiado pasional, lo cual me pareció muy peligroso ya que estaba a punto de romper el delgado hilo del que pendía mi autocontrol, de pronto sentí como pegaba su cuerpo completamente al mío para comenzar a frotarse seductoramente contra mí. Sentí la ponzoña recorrer mi cuerpo como lava hirviente, incitando a la bestia que habita en mi a resurgir, pero, no sin mucho esfuerzo, logre dominarla.

Suavemente rompí el beso, pero no por eso me aparté de mi esposa, sino que lentamente fui empujándola hasta recostarla en la cama con mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, cuidando que mi peso quedara sobre uno de mis brazos, pero aun así ejerciendo presión suficiente para qué nuestra piel no se despegara ni un milímetro.

Lentamente acerqué mi nariz a su garganta para disfrutar del buqué de aquel exquisito vino que me era completamente prohibido, y no porque ella no hubiera estado dispuesta a dejarme beber hasta la última gota, sino porque no podría pagar el alto y doloroso precio de perderla.

Mis labios buscaron saborear su nívea piel, iniciando por su cuello y atreviéndome a bajar poco a poco para detenerme justo antes de sus pechos, su característico sabor a fresias combinado con la sal del mar, me regalan el más exquisito y exótico manjar que jamás pude haber probado.

Su corazón se comenzó a acelerar y su respiración se volvió entrecortada, pude sentir sus manos enterrarse en mi cabello al tiempo que soltaba pequeños gemidos y entonces volví a atrapar su boca en un beso cargado de deseo, en un rápido movimiento me giré para que ella quedara sobre mí.

Su boca abandonó la mía, y esta vez fue ella quien tuvo la osadía de bajar sus labios por mi cuello y pecho, regalándome pequeños besos que enviaban descargas eléctricas a todo mi ser y provocando que esta vez fuera yo quien gimiera su nombre. Sus manos recorrían mi pecho y mi abdomen y mientras que las mías recorrían su espalda y el nacimiento de sus glúteos. La habitación comenzó a llenarse de gemidos Nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas y con un movimiento felino que me pareció en extremo sensual vivió a ascender hasta que sus labios estuvieron a escasos milímetros de los míos.

_**-Te Amo**_ – susurró antes de que su lengua recorriera el contorno de mis labios para después atraparlos en un beso.

No sé cuánto tiempo seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos, si de por sí para los de mi especie el tiempo carecía de importancia, estando de esta manera, abrazado _fuertemente _al cuerpo de Bella, mientras nuestros cuerpos se reconocían a través de nuestras manos y nuestros labios, era aun mas irrelevante.

Nuestros sexos se rosaban de forma insinuante y cuando sentí que ya no podía esperar más giré lentamente para dejar de nuevo a mi esposa debajo de mí, unas de mis manos bajó por su costado hasta su cadera y entonces me permití llevarla hasta su intimidad para comprobar que ya estaba lista para recibirme. Con mucho cuidado separé sus piernas para colocarme en medio de ellas.

La tensión y el miedo me invadieron por completo, sabía que el momento definitivo se acercaba y traté de hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol para hacer que todo fuera perfecto para ella.

_**-¿Estás lista?**_ – le pregunté mientras la miraba a los ojos

_**- **__**S-si**_ – asintió y entonces llevó una de sus cálidas manos hasta mi rostro – _**¿tú lo estás?**_ – me devolvió la pregunta tratando de leer en mi rostro la respuesta

_**-Para amarte…… siempre…..**_

Y entonces me apoderé de sus labios mientras comenzaba a entrar suavemente en ella, tuve que hacer un poco mas de presión para atravesar la barrera de su virginidad, y cuando lo logre, sentí el cuerpo de Bella tensarse por el dolor mientras soltaba un gemido y un par de lágrimas corrían por su rostro, el pánico se apodero de mí al pensar que puede haberla lastimado y permanecí inmóvil.

_**-¿Te encuentras bien?**_ – pregunté realmente afligido mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con mis besos.

**- S-si… no te… preocupes** – respondió con la respiración entrecortada – _**por favor… no pares**_ - suplicó

_**- Pero…… ¿Por qué lloras Bella?…. ¿Acaso te hice daño? **_

_**- Claro que no tonto**_ – me sonrió – _**es solo que me siento muy feliz**_

Me llené de alivio al escuchar su respuesta y, después de besarle en los labios, comencé a moverme muy despacio dentro de ella. Era una sensación como ninguna otra el sentirme uno solo con mi esposa, calor y frio, invierno y verano, día y noche, ángel y demonio logrando coexistir en un solo tiempo y espacio. Nuestros cuerpos se movían a un solo ritmo y encajaban a la perfección, tanto que cualquiera diría que habían sido creados el uno para el otro.

Sentí que Bella me empujaba suavemente, pero entendí perfectamente que no era porque quisiera que nos separáramos, sino que deseaba que cambiásemos de posición, por lo que nuevamente me giré para permitirle quedar encima de mí, entonces sentándose a horcajadas, comenzó a moverse de manera cadenciosa sobre mi miembro mientras sus manos recorrían mi torso, la visión de mi esposa con sus ojos cerrados y su blanca piel desnuda perlada en sudor, así como el sonido de sus gemidos y del alocado latido de su corazón, me producían un placer como ningún otro había sentido en toda mi existencia. El aroma de su sangre se intensificaba mas a cada segundo que pasaba provocando un ardor en mi garganta que resultaba en extremo doloroso, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a soportar eso y más a cambio de un momento tan mágico como este.

Aferré mis manos _con fuerza _a sus costados, como si el alma se me fuera en ello, Bella aceleró su ritmo y entonces sentí que estaba a punto de perder el control, por lo que solté rápidamente a mi esposa y sujeté con toda mi fuerza lo primero que encontré, al ver una lluvia de plumas volar por los aires intuí que una de las almohadas de Esme es la que había sufrido las consecuencias. Llevé una de mis manos hasta su rostro y después de acunarlo _firmemente_ sobre mi palma la atraje hacia mí para besarla febrilmente, mientras mis manos vagaban por su piel. En un ágil movimiento la puse de espaldas al colchón – siempre teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla – y abandoné sus labios para seguir por su mejilla, hasta encontrarme con su lóbulo, el cual atrapé entre mis labios, para después empezar a decirle palabras de amor al oído.

Nuestros gemidos, que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en jadeos, siguieron inundando la habitación y en este punto era casi imposible reconocer a quién pertenecía cada uno. Me seguí moviendo a un ritmo ligeramente impetuoso dentro del cuerpo de mi esposa, al tiempo que me permití jugar un poco con la piel de su cuello, deje que mis dientes rozaran levemente su piel, aunque teniendo la precaución suficiente para no llegar a encajar mis colmillos en ella, esa parte demasiado egoísta de mi no podía dejar de imaginar que si en estos momentos, aun a pesar de tener que controlarme estaba sintiendo un placer indescriptible, entonces cuando por fin Bella se hubiera transformado en alguien de mi especie y no tuviera que contenerme, cuando pudiera dar rienda suelta a mis instintos y hacerle el amor de manera salvaje y apasionada, tal como estaba muriendo por hacerlo ahorita, entonces sería como alcanzar la gloria junto a ella, como si tuviéramos la oportunidad de disfrutar del paraíso aun a pesar de estar condenados a vivir en la oscuridad.

Un hormigueo empezó a llenar todo mi ser, y pude sentir como si un millón de caballos galoparan dentro de mí, al mismo tiempo que sentía el cuerpo de mi esposa estremecerse con pequeños espasmos de placer, y entonces lo supe, supe que había llegado el momento de alcanzar aquel nirvana del que alguna vez me habían hablado mis hermanos, ambos tocamos el cielo tomados de la mano, a la vez que nuestros nombres escapaban de nuestros labios, el aroma de Bella me llego de golpe debido a que había alcanzado su grado máximo de excitación, y estuve a punto de perder el control y enterrar mis dientes en su cuello, pero en un segundo de lucidez giré mi rostro rápidamente para encontrar otro objetivo, encontrándolo en otra de las mullidas almohadas, la cual mordí con fiereza hasta destruirla.

Me dejé caer de lado, atrayendo conmigo el suave cuerpo de mi esposa, la cual recostó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba su espalda.

_**- Sabía que podrías lograrlo Edward**_ – me dijo dándome un beso en el pecho – _**gracias… ha sido maravilloso**_ – continuó levantando sus hermosos ojos chocolate hacia los míos

_**- No Bella, soy yo quien debe agradecer que hayas aparecido en mi vida para darle un sentido a mi existencia **_– respondí y le di un suave beso en los labios

_**- Te Amo mi adorado vampiro **_– añadió en medio de un bostezo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente

_**- Y yo a ti, mi pequeña y encantadora humana**_ – sentí como Bella sonreía contra mi pecho – _**ahora descansa cariño que yo estoy aquí para velar tus sueños, duerme dueña mía, mi ángel de luz, mi único amor.**_

Comencé a cantarle su nana, y fue cuestión de segundos para que su respiración acompasada me indicara que se había dormido.

Mientras la observaba dormir pensé en que tal vez Carlisle tenía razón respecto a ese asunto del alma y la existencia de Dios, ya que no había otra razón para que tuviera al más hermoso de los ángeles entre mis brazos y encima de eso que hace unos momentos pudiera tocar el cielo de la mano ella, mientras nuestros cuerpos se compenetraban tanto como nuestras almas.

La apreté más hacia mí para disfrutar de su calidez, el día de hoy había sido definitivo en nuestras vidas, por fin se había cumplido nuestro sueño ver realizado nuestro amor y los miedos habían quedado atrás, ahora solo nos restaba esperar el amanecer que marcaria el primer día de nuestra nueva vida juntos, que pronto pasaría a formar parte de una existencia en la que nuestro amor perduraría por toda la eternidad.

* * *



_Hola Vampiresas lindas_

_Hoy estamos de fiesta ya que celebramos el cumple de nuestra queridísima socia Bella Swan, así que este one-shot va dedicado para ella._

_Bueno esta es mi pequeña versión de lo que pudo haber sido la tan esperada noche de bodas entre Edward y Bella, y que Stephanie se negó a regalarnos con lujo de detalles._

_Bueno para las que se preguntan por qué es que Edward se queda tan tranquilo al final de la historia, les comento que desde mi punto de vista, así terminó su perfecta noche y los moretones no empezaron a hacer su aparición hasta la mañana siguiente (recuerden que Bella despertó hasta pasado el medio día)_

_Espero de todo corazón que la historia haya sido de su completo agrado, pero eso solo lo sabré si me hacen el honor de regalarme un comentario pinchandole al botncito de GO_

_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_

**_"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"_**

**_Ruby_**

**_Vampiressa de Edward Cullen _**

_PD. los dialogos de Edward y Bella en la playa estan tomados textualmente del libro, debido a que necesitaba partir de ahi para sacar el POV de Edward, si existe algun problema con esto favor de informarmelo para corregirlo_


End file.
